War of the Lost and Forgotten Children
by Zsadist Cortel
Summary: #8 in the HAU series.  France was stupid.  He purposely antagonized America and England.  Now, with the help of Germany, Italy, and Romano they are out for revenge. Spain and France are going to die.


**Summary: It began slowly, small groups of Italian and British forces trickling into Spain. Then, troops began to flow in and it was obvious what was happening. It was war. #8 in the HAU series. Romano and England's revenge!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

_**Germany's Office, Central Germany-May**_

England and America walked into the office, anger clear on their faces. Just two days before France had made an attempt to capture the lands of Canada. They were here to discuss an alliance against France with Germany and the two Italy twins. Surprisingly, it had been the trio that had contacted them.

Germany and his two friends stood as the English speaking nations entered the room. Canada had been left in the capable hands of South Korea, Ukraine, and China for the duration of his parent's absence. "Welcome to Germany. Thank you for coming," Germany greeted sincerely before motioning them all to sit. Romano took the floor. England surreptitiously glanced at his lover, catching the American's eye. What was Romano going to say? Romano had a serious look on his face.

"It has come to our attention that France has all but declared war on the pair of you, as you made it perfectly clear that would be the effect of any attempt to capture your son. France has allied with Spain. Spain...," Romano stopped suddenly, his voice catching. England sat up a little straighter and America let his face relax into a thoughtful expression. "Spain has hurt me all my life, the way...the way I know France hurt you," Romano let his eyes fall to his shoes, embarrased. England felt his heart clench.

"I-I never realized that anyone else was being hurt. I thought it was only me," America draped his arm over the Brit's trembling shoulder's. England lifted his head and stared straight at the trio across from them. "Why do you tell us this? What is it you want from us?" Romano stayed quiet, but Italy spoke up.

"We want revenge. We want to destroy Spain. You have all but stated your intent to kill France for attacking you son. Spain is allied with France, and we wish to become your allies. If you let us take down Spain, we promise to help you in any way we can. We will help you get your revenge on France and protect your son." Italy was so serious. It wasn't something America and England were used to. It was nice, but rather disconcerting. "Will you let us help you? Will you let us have our revenge?" England and America traded glances. They knew their answer. It needed no more consideration. The couple stood and offered their hands to the trio. Germany, Romano, and Italy looked at the outstretched hands for a moment before reaching out their own and shaking. Their alliance was set.

_**Early June** _

It began slowly, the trickle of Italian and German forces into Spain. Then, the British troops joined them and the trickle became a flood. It was clear to the rest of the world what had begun. It was war! No one begrudged America and England this war. France had threatened their son, threatened their son after they had expressly warned him, warned everyone. No one bothered to come to France's aid, with the exception of Spain. No one wanted to be on the their side in the face of a furious America and England, especially when they became allied with Germany(and Italy and Romano, but no one was scared of them).

The other nations watched as South Korea and Netherlands joined the war against France. They had been good friends with Canada at one time so it was no surprise. What had been rather shocking to the neutral nations in the conflict was that South Korea managed to convince his psychotic twin brother, North Korea, to side with him and bombard Spain and France with any and all of the huge mass of weapons he had stored up. Everyone knew it was only a matter of time until both France and Spain's countries crumbled and the two personifications were killed.

_**Mid-September**_

It had only taken five months for France's nation to fall under the combined pressure of America, England, the two Italy twins, the Netherlands, and both Korea. Once the land and people had given up and declared the country beaten and dissolved, it was only a few days before the AFSA (Anti-France/Spain Alliance) had captured the personification of France. Because his nation had been dissolved, there was no chance of him being reborn like Canada had been. Not an hour after his capture earlier in the month, France was executed personally by England. Now, there was only Spain to finish off.

"Romano!" Little Canada called to his new friend from across the lobby of the British embassy in Italy. Canada was there with his parents for a strategy planning meeting of the AFSA. Canada had met Romano a few months ago when the older Italian man had personally brought troops to Canada's land to protect the little country and dispose of the French soldiers trying to invade. Romano smiled one of his rare gentle smiles at the child who quickly ran over and attached himself to one of Romano's legs.

"Hello Canada. How are you feeling? Have you been good lately?" Canada smiled up at the taller nation, eyes glittering happily as he nodded enthusiastically. The Italian reached down and picked up the tiny child, settling Canada on his hip and striding toward an amused America and England that waited nearby. "Good day America. England," Romano nodded a greeting at the blond couple. "I believe that this little angel belongs to you!" Canada shrieked in delight as Romano lifted him off of his hip, tossing him into the air and catching him once, before handing the child over to his mama.

"I do believe that you are entirely correct! Come here, love," England smiled fondly at Romano before taking the child into his arms. "How have things been Romano? Are your soldiers doing well?" Romano and England's faces both turned stony. This was a very crucial time for them in the war. They had almost won. Spain was their only adversary now. Revenge was only a stones throw away now.

"It has been well. We are almost ready to finish our conquest of Spain's country. It is only a matter of time before he has been disposed of for good." England nodded and the group headed toward the elevator. Ukraine met them outside the office they were meeting in. Even though she was technically neutral in this conflict, Ukraine often offered her services as a babysitter for Canada when America and England needed to go to meeting with their allies or command their troops. After Canada had been safely passed into the care of Ukraine for the day, the other entered the office and the AFSA meeting began.

_**Late December — Sometime before Christmas**_

It was over. Spain's country was no more and the personified nation was in AFSA custody. Spain sat on the floor of his cell in the AFSA headquarters (located in England). His body was bruised and bleeding from the effects of war and his nation's destruction. Bitterness and anger filled him as the door to the cell opened and Romano entered, flanked by England, Italy, and Germany. "It's not nice to attack people and destroy their nations Lovi," Spain mocked the Italian. The others looked about to speak, but Romano held up his hand for quiet. He moved forward and looked down at Spain, staring straight into Spain's acid-green eyes.

"It's not nice to sexually abuse a child nation either, but you and your friends did that anyway. Your nation is no more, Spain. Soon, you will be dead, and I will have peace," Romano was solemn throughout this short speech. He didn't swear, didn't scream, didn't lash out at Spain. He just spoke in that even, almost dead, voice that sent a shiver up Spain's spine. It was the voice of Death. "You won't be reborn when you die, so this...this is goodbye, Spain," Romano pulled out a small handgun and held it to Spain's forehead. "Be good in Hell. I hope you get everything that you gave to me there." With a serene smile Romano pulled the trigger and blew Spain's brains out of his skull, all the while staring into the frightened eyes of his once-tormentor.

_**Christmas — AFSA Headquarters**_

The members of the former AFSA, and their family and friends, gathered into the conference room of their headquarters. It had been decorated and presents were piled below a huge tree that stood in the center of the spacious room. England walked toward his lover, catching a glimpse of little Canada pulling Romano over to the tree to inspect the presents. Canada had grown close to Romano in the almost half a year since they had met. The young northern nation now considered Romano his best friend and the cranky Italian seemed fond of Canada as well. His prickly personality had begun to recede in the weeks after he, his brother, and Germany joined America and England's war. Now it wasn't uncommon to have a pleasant, calm conversation with the brown haired man. He saved his smiles mostly for his brother, Germany, and Canada though. Watching Canada lead the tall, older nation toward the tree, England couldn't help but wonder if their friendship would stay this way forever or, perhaps, become more with time and age (at least age on Canada's part, because Romano would never think of Canada in a non-platonic way while he was still a child).

England turned his mind from the two friends and continued toward America, who was leaning on the wall next to a doorway also watching the two. When England stopped in front of his lover, America smirked at him and jerked his head in Canada and Romano's direction. England merely smiled softly, conveying his thoughts on the matter without words. America's eyes seemed caught by something above the Brit's head, his smirk growing. England looked up, trying to figure out what was making that smirk widen like that. Then he saw it. It was mistletoe. And he was directly below it. England blushed heavily and his eyelids lowered as he looked up at the taller blond from below his pale lashes. America stepped forward, pulling England close, and kissed him.

It was over. France and Spain were gone forever. They were free and Canada was safe. The lost and forgotten children weren't at war anymore. Life went on.

**The End**

**A/N: Hey people! Finally I wrote the revenge on Spain story! Sorry it's not as good as some of my other ones! T-T I hope you are all pleased that I killed off France while I was at it. By the way, I never said whether or not Germany told England about his abuse and how they killed Prussia. The answer is yes. England and America both agreed that Germany and the Italian twins did the right thing though and promised not to tell anyone else. I kind of imply this when Romano says to Spain that 'you and your friends' abused child nations. Germany, England, and Romano all know each others pasts of being abused now. It's just not out there in the open. This isn't the same as the other stories in my HAU series. I feel like I wrote it weird, but I wanted to write this story because people have been asking for it. I hope it isn't too bad. Please ignore any plot holes you may find and ask me any questions you may have about this story or any of my other HAU stories. I am happy to answer any and all questions. I hope to write more for this series in the future, but they may be far between and just side stories. I usually just write if I have an idea and inspiration for a story. Thank you for reading! Please review!**


End file.
